


Trust Me

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: A lil cheesy but hopefully cute fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Trinity!   
> Her Twitter: twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

"Wallid, why are you taking me out to the field?"

Jimmy had just been relaxing when Wallid came up to him, insisting that he follow him. 

"I have something to show you," Wallid answered. He sounded hesitant, and Jimmy was suspicious. 

"What could you possibly have to show me in an empty field?" Jimmy asked, crossing his arms. 

"It's not empty!" Wallid was trying to keep his voice somewhat calm, but he was failing. 

"Yeah, okay." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "There's a tree, I guess."

"Just, trust me," Wallid said. "We're almost there, anyway."

Jimmy sighed, but they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

"Okay," Wallid said, stopping when they got close to the tree. "Now, close your eyes."

"What!?" Jimmy stepped back. "No way!!"

"Please." Wallid was almost pouting at Jimmy. "Trust me."

Jimmy still didn't want to, but he obliged. 

"Okay, now step forward." Wallid put his hand on Jimmy's arm, and led him to a certain spot under the tree. "You can open your eyes now."

Jimmy opened his eyes, and saw Wallid standing in front of him, pointing upwards. He looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from a branch. 

Jimmy gasped and looked back at Wallid. 

"Can I?" Wallid asked, feeling incredibly nervous. 

Jimmy put his hand on Wallid's cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. 

"You could've just asked me out," Jimmy said, smirking. 

"But that wouldn't have been as festive," Wallid pointed out. 

Jimmy just laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
